


Drabble Chain of Madness: Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel

by Mirkys_Concubine



Series: Drabble Chain of Madness [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mulit - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Complete One-Shots but still a 'WIP', Gen, Humor, LMAO, M/M, Multiple Xrossovers, Romance, Slash, WTF, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkys_Concubine/pseuds/Mirkys_Concubine
Summary: A Drabble chain with ventures into the unknown world of Xovers. Mostly Harry/OtherMale but it does change. So far: Twilight, Batman, Smallville, LotR, CSI Miami, Supernatural ect... Major AU, Slash. **Taking Prompts... if they strike my fancy** -Series will be broken up into Parts. Separated by Fandom.





	1. Drabble 18 - Late Night Run

Drabble 18 - Late Night Run

Pairing: Harry . Angelus

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover BtVS

AN: Not completely happy with this, edited it several times... might write another drabble to go along, don't know.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The jog had started like any other. There was a moment of stretching, a moment of tucking his wand in its holster on his forearm, and before Harry knew it he was jogging. Living in Sunnydale for little over a month he had gotten used to the pressure that the Hellmouth surrounded him. If it could the Hellmouth would swallow him whole and as tempting as it sounded Harry found living a life of normalcy much more satisfactory than consumed within the dark that bathed Sunnydale California.

Magic like his own and that of here were polar opposites, thankfully Harry had enough magic to push back and live as carefree as he dared. There was a reason why he chose Sunnydale to make his home, it was impossible for the average witch or wizard to get within miles of the place. The Ministry of Magic had labeled the town and the surrounding area a 'dead zone' even with a lay line running straight through.

To keep himself safe, his magic created its own personal dome that encased him, keeping the dark and oppressive vibes from the Hellmouth at bay. It wasn't a physical manifestation but for those with the ability to see such things it would be noticeable vibrant neon pink. Something Harry refused to think too much on. If it weren't for his reserves Harry was sure he would still be running away from his past, away from the vultures that was Great Britain, and this small place barely on the map allowed him to dig in his heels and finally settle down.

Jogging through the well lit areas of town Harry decided on a random path of taking the longest rout to the edge of the largest cemetery near the border that was Sunnydale, the only cemetery really that boasted its own trail through some wooded area that ended at a dip to a cave that was one of several places where a portal laid dormant. Of course that little fact wasn't quite known amongst the population that considered themselves 'normal'. Stopping just feet away from the cemeteries edge Harry caught the occasional shadow ducking behind tombstones and the mausoleums scattered about.

Jogging at night let alone coming near any cemetery had its own risk but Harry had never been one to take risks. Maybe he relied too much on his magic, maybe it was a cockiness that kept him from staying inside his home with the doors and windows locked, but Harry knew he could take care of himself when the more persistent creatures stalked him. He was confident in his ability to defend himself but even he knew better than to push his luck. It would be easy for a vampire or even the odd demon to drag him into the darkness, even the morning weren't truly safe. Though knowing how delectable his arse was Harry had made his point loud and clear he wasn't looking to be dragged off and mated let alone taken apart for potions or blood rituals. Sexual preference aside Harry didn't want to chance any sort of inter-creature relationship, lust driven creatures didn't know the meaning of no and Harry refused to have a child coerced out of him or even planted inside him.

Turning on his heels for a run back home he was surprised to see a handful of vampires, hungry vampires, blocking him. With a swear he could have hit himself for being lost in thought, how could he have not noticed their presence? Vampires gave off their own muddy signatures, especially the ones freshly turned. Goosebumps broke out along his skin as a cool breadth caressed his ear, "Wizard."

Dodging away Harry wasn't prepared for arms of steel to wrap around him pinning him against a hard chest as a curious nose nuzzled his neck with a sniff. "Let me go."

The vampire's face shifted from smooth skin to hard ridges and he felt the delightful shudder as his fangs nipped, "You're a tricky one little wizard."

"I'm not little." Harry spat out before he apparated, only to land directly behind the wall of vampires and cross his arms at his chest. Harry took a good look at the demon… the bloke was good looking once his face returned to normal, a beautiful guise he was sure made hunting easier. Not all vampires were gifted with beauty or even allurement. Most had to work for their catch like most predators.

The vampire's smile was all teeth with a hint of humor in those dark eyes. His build was tall and filled out, either a jock or maybe a farmer. "I've been following you."

"Hm." the bad guys always had a monologue, who was he to interrupt?

"Watched you turn away every suitor, saved me the time from killing them." Harry arched a brow, "You could come with me now or put up a fight, either way you're mine."

"Yours?" amused.

"To do with as I please."

Harry smiled, "Turn around."

Puzzled, "What?"

"Turn… around." Harry repeated slowly, "I'd like to see the ass I'm going to fuck first."

The vampire glared, "You'll know your place maybe I can shut that pretty mouth of yours with my cock."

"I can see your lips wrapped around my cock… on your knees…" Harry let out a laugh as the vampire lunged but Harry flicked his wrist, wand in hand he swished it so a minion got in the man's way. "Who's your daddy boy?" Harry teased before apparating away much to the aggravation of the vampire who swiped at the air where the wizard should have been.

With a snarl Angelus took out his anger on the closest minion ripping the poor girl apart. "Find him!" the minions scattered and Angelus felt an odd emotion swell upwards – humiliation. He could hear the laughter of the prying eyes that belonged to other demons.

That wizard would learn his place. Angelus would make sure of it; he would have that human at his feet broken, bloody, and begging!

End… maybe…  
-o-o-o-o-  
I have no excuse for writing this... loooong ago... did I really write this o.O


	2. Drabble 21 - Stalker

**Drabble 21 \- Stalker**

Pairing: Draco M . Angel

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Angel

Warning: None.

 **A/N** : Are there any fics with this pairing? :-) I want more!

* * *

As a Pureblood he had been trained by the best. His father refused for him to be coddled and even when he had hated all the training he was now eternally grateful for the hand to hand combat he was now forced to use to keep himself alive. Draco dodged out of the way, cursing himself stupid over the fact he had stupidly forgot his wand. The vampire snarled and Draco smirked, at least he was able to take out his frustrations on this creature rather than a normal fight at some pub. "Come on, is that all you got?"

The vampire shook itself off and Draco braced himself as the ugly thing charged… only a man fell from the sky and staked the dark creature leaving nothing but ash to be picked up by the wind and carried away. "Are you alright?" the man turned around only to come eye to eye with a brick wall. Glancing around Angel couldn't fathom how the man he had saved managed to leave the alley?

** 3 weeks later **

There were eyes following him, he could feel it as his silk shirt clung to his body and pants hugged him in the right places. The man behind him was yet another nameless face that could keep up with him. Draco didn't make it a habit to visit these sorts of establishments but after the week he had he needed somewhere he could let loose.

The music pulsed within the room, the very air was heavy with scents that mingled well with his magic and Draco was sure that, that alone attracted much more attention than his body. Not that he was horrible to look at; he was quite a catch, being a Malfoy had to have its quirk besides money.

Fingers gripped his wrist and tugged, Draco found himself settled against a humanoid demon whose skin was the color of peas and oddly enough sported gills. Other than those quirks Draco felt drawn in by the muddy brown eyes that tried to ensnare his mind. With a smirk the wizard broke contact as his arms wound around the demons neck and he said, "I can block such paltry tricks."

The grip on his hips tightened, nails digging into the fabric and no doubt leaving bruises on his pale skin; a drawback from so much inbreeding. "Interesting." The words came out guttural and Draco felt a shiver go down his spine. It was risky being in the Den where Demons trolled about but Draco was Slytherin enough to carry a Portkey at all times for 'just in case'. As the night wore on he didn't miss the stares but he wasn't aware of a pair of eyes that watched him with wonder and recognition.

** 4 days later **

He was being followed. Annoyed Draco veered off the street and into a random ally way. With a quick spell he _Disillusion_ himself and waited. Moments later a man peered into the alley, the build was familiar but the face not so much. This needed to be looked at. Apparating home Draco made a few floo calls.

** Next night **

The building looked rundown and dilapidated but Draco wasn't fooled. First impressions weren't always what they seemed. A hand settled on his shoulder and Draco turned, "Angel right?"

The man, no vampire, stared. "What are you doing here?"

Cocking a brown, "What are you doing following me? Stalking is illegal no matter what you are."

Angel's jaw clenched, "I wasn't…"

"Don't lie to me. I detest liars." The silence between them was heavy. "Why are you following me?"

"I don't know."

Draco scoffed, "You don't know? How could you not know?"

"You work for Wolfram and Hart?"

"I'm on contract, why?" a contract he would be cutting shortly, he left his homeland to get away from the Dark Lord propaganda, he wasn't about to sell his soul to another devil.

"You shouldn't work for them; you're too good for them."

Draco laughed, "Good? You don't know me very well don't you. Malfoy's don't **do** _good_. We're selfish bastard with more money than should be allowed." He wasn't sure why he added to that but Draco continued. "Not that it matters but I'm pulling out within the week, happy now?" The vampire seemed thrilled judging by the smile and the tension leaving broad shoulders. "Why do you care?" there was a shrug of a shoulder, "How this works is I ask a question and you answer, deal."

Angel stared, coming to a decision he stepped forward and Draco became well aware that the strong silent types could be arousing. "How about I answer questions over dinner?"

Beautiful, dark, seemingly dangerous, obviously strong… Draco had always flirted with danger. He was a Dark Wizard, his name meant Dragon, and maybe the war left him a little touched in the head to make him say, "I'm not cheap."

"I have money."

It was stated simply and Draco had to take a step back, "See you at my place in an hour then?"

"An hour." Angel watched as the wizard sauntered off, his eyes took in the sway of hips and he forgot that he wasn't quite alone judging by the squeal Cordelia let out once the door clicked closed.

End.


	3. Drabble 33 - Child of Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen

Drabble 33

**Child of Shadow**

Gen, Harry Potter/BtVS

* * *

It was one of those random things.

A random moment in time.

THE most random shit he had the mispleasure to do... but his lovely begged of him and who was he to deny his princess... his Sire...

Spike stood before number 4 for a few minutes, the prickle of magic against his lanky frame warning him... this was an interesting development. Taking a cautious step forward against the magic he winced at the pressure suddenly enveloping him as if he was submerged in the deepest pits of water but it was a mere nuisance rather than a problem.

With ease from years he picked the front door lock. The street lamp allowed his frame to glow in the night but not a human was up at such a godless hour, just how he liked it.

/ _bring me my child of Shadow, hair as dark as ink, eyes the glow of death, he smells of blood and pain... he shall be mine, all mine..._ /

The door opened and as silently Spike entered the quiet home. Soft snores filtered through and reached his sensitive ears and he made his way up the flight of stairs. His steps paused... nose twitching and he breathed in deeply... **blood**... **pain**...

/ _oh when you smell him my love, he shall ensnare you._ /

Her laughter and twirling dress came to mind, when he had left her she was dancing amongst her many dolls telling stories of grand adventures. Cautiosly Spike moved upwards until he hit the landing but the smell seemed muted. So down he went until it was strong and awoke the monster in him... only it wasnt hunger, oh no, it was an awareness... **death**... it was anticipation. For what? He was unsure of.

/ _A little master... marked by death, he shall be the envy of all! Even our fallen Angel shan't resist him! Careful my love he hides, you must be gentle, oh the fun we shall have!_ /

Step by step Spike made his way down breathing deeply with each move until he rounded the banister and face pressed against the paint of the stairs wall he nearly purred. Such a smell... he had never smelt anything so delicious!

There was a small door and he crouched, face pressed against the vent where he rubbed his nose against the cool metal. Whatever it was, or who, was behind that door. Impatiently he undid the many locks and with a fiendish grin upon his face he opened the door wide.

**Blood...**

**Pain...**

**Hunger...**

**Death...**

A cloud enveloped him and his face shifted automatically. There laying on a cot was a small child huddled beneath a blanket shivering. Spike was many things. He was a ruthless blood thirsty demon... but even he felt a twinge of something as he gazed upon the child... someone had dared to abuse something so...

/ _My Shadow, my Precious! Come to mommy, beg for mommies embrace, we shall bathe in blood as I sing to thee a lullaby..._ /

With a sneer on his contorted face Spike stood and with purpose strode up the flight of stairs. He was feeling hungry...

Druisilla giggled madly, her dolls were arranged here and there, their lidless gazes staring at the king size mattress, comforter and sheets a silky blackness that reminded her of her Precious... and oh how delicious he smelled and she could scent him before her dearest one could bring him past the threshold.

Blood and death, such an intoxicating mixture. She purred in delight as she took him from Spike's arms and nuzzled his warm cheek with her nose. "He still sleeps nestled in his mothers arms." She muttered gently before humming him a lullaby.

Spike leaned against a wall. This was an unexpected development and as he watched his princess handle the human child he pondered the future. It was sure to be not what he had expected let alone hoped for.

He was sure his sire didnt intend to turn the child... at least not yet, but for now he would keep an open mind. At least until the morning rays peeked the horizon and Drue's mind changed.

 **Morsmordre**...


	4. Drabble 28 - Stake to my Heart

Title: **Drabble 28 \- Stake to my Heart**

Pairing: Spike . Hermione Granger

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover BtVS

* * *

The moon peaked out from behind clouds showing its thumbnail size as it was surrounded by winking stars. It was a beautiful sight a stargazer would enjoy but neither person was too inclined to look up and sigh with admiration.

Hair pinned up in a cascade of curls Hermione sipped a glass of Champaign as her companion did the same but his flute had a healthy dose of blood mixed in. She could pretend it was red wine but to lie to herself in such a blatant way wasn't productive. The checkered blanket beneath her was frayed, the wicker basket had seen better days, the silverware was plain, and the candles were black but dripped what looked like blood, but the meal had been delicious.

Leaning against a tombstone, name and date faded with time she giggled as he leaned in and brushed his nose against her ear and whispered a sappy line from her favorite poem. Love, it was true love and she couldn't be happier as she bestowed a kiss on his lips. "Love you Spike."

He pulled back and she met his gaze without fear. It had taken her so long to speak those words but she needed to be sure. Her heart had been horribly burned, left at the altar horrified, but Spike was willing to wait. It had been a little over a year since the courtship began and if you added several months to that it would be the anniversary of her arrival to this interesting town... Sunnydale, the home of the famed Hellmouth.

The one place no witch or wizard would dare tread but desperation made her cross that barrier and she couldn't have been happier to have done so.

"Hermione..." Spike's hand reached out and cupped her cheek and she settled her own hand over his, their black fingernails a testament of their devotion to fashion, or in Hermione's opinion a small way to show her boyfriend she did care for him. Black nails were something her colleagues didn't appreciate but who besides her felt Spike was more than worth the effort?

"I do, I had for a long time now but..." she pushed forward, "but I'm not scared anymore. I can't help but loving you, the way you sing in the shower, how you let me dress you sometimes even if you know it's for a good laugh, you're more than willing to march up to the school and tear into the faculty... I just love everything about you Spike." his thumb brushed beneath her eye catching a stray tear. "I never thought I would ever be happy again but I am."

Spike kissed her, "You make my heart want to beat pet."

Pressing their brows together she spoke the words that would change her life, "And you make me want to stop my heart," their eyes met, "One lifetime isn't enough if you'll have me."

The moment was broken by a, "How sweet." Spike's head swiveled and he snarled at the interloper, a freshly unearthed vampire. "I bet your blood tastes even sweeter."

"Be back love." Spike promised with a peck on her nose and he was up rolling his shoulders as his face shifted. The fight was bound to be entertaining, they always were as Spike enjoyed making a show out of it for her entertainment so Hermione rested against the tombstone and watched. She truly had no worries knowing her lover wouldn't allow anything to happen to her and her wand was tucked in her hair. To lose her magic would be sad but it was a sacrifice she could live with. Even now she didn't do much magic, the energy of the Hellmouth making a simple summoning charm difficult to control.

"Bravo." Hermione held up her glass of Champaign as Spike did a dramatic bow. "9 point 5."

"Blasphemy!" appropriately offended Spikes face shifted and he removed his jacket, "Perfect ten." Flailing it out removing the dust he sauntered over and draped it around his witch's bare shoulders.

"The back flip was too dramatic." she teased as she handed him his own glass of doctored champagne. Burrowing further into the aged leather jacket she pressed her nose against the collar, it smelled like Spike. Smokey with a hint of something that was unique to the vampire.

"Only for you love." setting down his warmed drink he took Hermione's and sat it beside his own. "I have something for you pet."

Her eyes lit up, she loved his gifts. They were... cute. Morbidly dark but they were Spike's attempt to woo her the only way he knew how. "You didn't have to."

The vampire smirked; "As if I would believe those words." reaching into one of the pockets of his jacket he pulled out a rectangular box that had a black ribbon. Handing it to her he spoke as she unraveled it, "To show my devotion I had this created. Lockly Demon's specialize in this sort of thing..." her eyes had widened and he watched her still in either awe or dismay he wasn't sure. "Do you like it?" he finally asked as the silence passed far longer than he could handle which was a matter of seconds.

Sitting on a pillow of crushed velvet was a gold necklace, the chain delicate yet intricate, telling it was crafted by a master. Attached to the necklace was a very noticeable charm, one that could easily stick out as she was sure the chain was long enough to hug her throat allowing the delicate charm to sit snugly in the indent of her collar nestled between skin and bone.

The charm was solid gold shaped like a wooden stake, the very tip decorated with a ruby made to look like a drop of blood. She could feel the magic woven within the jewelry, it was dark and intoxicating, made to be worn by those who could handle such a things. Lockly Demon's specialized in the creation of jewelry for vampires and their cousins. What made it much more breathtaking was the ruby, so small and delicate it told her more of her lover's devotion than she could comprehend. "Spike..." a drop of his blood. He had willingly given his own blood to fill the ruby giving it that dark color making it all the more powerful.

To willingly shed blood for such a thing... Hermione had his life in her hands.

As delicate as it looked the locket and chain could withstand the strength of a vampire and to place it around her neck it could never unwillingly be removed, to do so would kill him. Even forced to do so the necklace would remain in place due to the strong demonic magic entwined within the locks but if she were to willingly remove it, believing in heart she truly cared not for him, even for a fraction of a second it would be his end. A stake to his heart... the key to his heart... morbidly twisted.

So... so Spike and she loved him more for it.

Lifting her eyes to meet his she could see the growing worry and allowed tears to fall from her eyes as her hands shakily removed the delicate necklace from the cushion. Spike held his breath as she set the plain box down on the checkered blanket and could swear his heart dropped from his chest as she handed it to him. He could have faded into dust, died of true heartbreak but before he could flee and wait for the sunrise to take him from his misery his dearest most precious witch twisted where she sat and lifted the curls from her neck revealing smooth skin unadorned with jewelry.

He was at a loss of words his unbeating heart wanted to burst. "Sure?" such a simple word that could either break or complete him.

"Do it or so help me the Slayer would be the least of your worries Spike." her words brought him back and he felt the Bad Ass Master of the Hellmouth return and without hesitation Spike slipped the piece of jewelry around her neck. The chain was snug against her throat and when she turned around he stared at the pendent that took on a tarnished appearance, no longer shiny and new.

Already Hermione could feel the heaviness in her soul as the pendant began to suck the life out of her. By dawn maybe sooner she would die and be reborn, the fear of the future was put to rest as she felt the pulse of warmth coming from the charm. Spike pulled her close and she lost herself in a kiss that left her breathless and tingly.

She had his heart in her hands, the gentle pulse mimicking a beat of an organ that was long dead but Hermione was hopeful they would spend an eternity together. He would never fear her removing the chain and him feeling the magical echo of a stake plunging into his chest turning him to dust.

Picked up Hermione was carried bridal style to her lover's crypt. There she would be made love to until she was too delirious to feel her life pulled out of her and then, only then, at the last possible moment Spike would plunge his fangs into her sweet flesh and drink just enough before feeding her his blood claiming her as his.

It would be only a matter of time before Hermione newly born and flushed with blood from a recent kill shared between the two, her wand tangled in her hair, she would return the devotion. Now it was his turn to hold the stake to her heart.

End.


End file.
